<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Crazy by UshijimasTiddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628325">Going Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies'>UshijimasTiddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Midorima wanted was to eat chinese food with Kuroko SMH lmfao, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Magic, Body Swap AU, Character Study, Chinese Food, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Inspired by Music, M/M, Manipulative Akashi Seijuurou, Minor Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Rare Pairings, Tsunderes, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn’t understand that once he woke up, he’d have fluffy blonde hair that was trimmed neatly on his head, that his height would have decreased by a few inches, not only that but his body weight would be thinner than it should be. </p><p>Oh, and that he wasn’t in Tokyo, he was in Miyagi. </p><p>Based on this prompt - Swap bodies with someone you’ve never met</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i starting thinking about shipping Midorima and Tsukishima and couldn't help myself lol but  i also added MidoKuro bc why not they're cute as fuck and also Possessive Akashi's just the bonus for the additional drama, dkjfdjfd when Tsukishima wakes up to that mess...let's just pray for him as Akashi tears his ass with brutal words and he just looks at Akashi with that ??? meme.</p><p>I encourage you to listen to EXO - Going Crazy to get the feel of how Akashi's character will be portrayed in this lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last thing Midorima needed was to get a cryptic fortune cookie telling him that he was going to see a new perspective, whatever that meant, Midorima didn’t like the sound of it. And yet Kuroko and the rest of the miracles continue to joke that Midorima might wake up as a cat, or worse wake up in the body of Aomine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which only makes Midorima toss the cookie aside, throwing the small crumbled paper directly at Kise for his horrendous suggestions. Midorima can see the smug smirk that was on Aomine and Akashi’s faces, Kuroko only stares at him blankly and well Murasakibara was too busy focusing on devouring the said cookie that Midorima had thrown aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Midorimacchi are you scared it’ll come true?!” Kise says jokingly, not even caring that Midorima was glaring at him. If Kise was Takao, Midorima would have slapped his head right then, then there was also Kuroko who would most likely scold him for doing that to Kise and tell him to apologize. And Midorima was not one to apologize like most would, there are no ifs and buts, somehow that makes him a ‘tsundere’ which he was not!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima simply pushes his glasses forward, gives Kise an annoyed glance before he returns his attention to Kuroko who looked like he wanted to say something to Midorima, that is before Kise had rudely spoken up. Midorima was already getting a migraine at the mere fact that he’d think eating chinese food with the whole group was a good idea, all he had wanted to do was eat out with Kuroko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But unfortunately, Kuroko’s phone had been in the wrong hands when Midorima had texted him, well, Midorima’s luck wasn’t so good for the past two days. If only Satsuki hadn’t forwarded that message to Aomine who then passed it on to Kise and so forth, once it spread there was no doubt Akashi would inevitably join them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still can’t comprehend how Kuroko could just agree to it, Midorima will never understand his boyfriend’s mind, the blue haired boy was like a mystery he couldn’t unravel, yet Midorima found himself wanting to pull Kuroko apart like he was a difficult puzzle that required more than logical thinking to even piece together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem, if you can keep your loud mouth down, Kise, I was waiting for Kuroko to say something as he looks like he has something to tell me. So be quiet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kise leans back on his chair and leans over and lays himself on Kuroko’s shoulders, that only irritates Midorima even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Kuroko respectfully pushes Kise away from him and nods at Midorima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Midorima-kun is right, I wanted to thank him for making this dinner happen, it’s been awhile since we’ve met up like this, I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kuroko is correct, I do agree with him on this as we all have busy lives, don’t we now? Midorima’s truly lucky to have a boyfriend as sentimental as Kuroko is.” The way Akashi is looking at Midorima causes Midorima to play with his fingers instead of returning the stare that Akashi was giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he stole Kuroko from him, but that Akashi himself still couldn’t control that pesky dual personality of his, it occasionally would come out, thus resulting in him and Kuroko breaking up. And it was up to Midorima to rebuild Kuroko from the abuse that the other Akashi had given to him, if anything it should be Midorima glaring at Akashi but for once he wanted to avoid arguing with his old captain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t call him an emperor for nothing, Midorima was content with just hoping to the gods that Akashi can get over Kuroko. But his luck was at its absolute worst because Akashi doesn’t stop there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hope nothing happens to Midorima after this dinner, if anything were to happen to him, I wonder if Kise’s predictions could come true, maybe to punish him for taking things that aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akashi says venomously, while also playing with the butterknife on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air around the table was no longer warm, even Aomine and Murasakibara had stopped what they were doing and watched the tension around Akashi and Midorima only rise like Akashi’s setting up a play, in which he unknowingly defeats Midorima for Akashi had the feeling Midorima hadn’t planned this dinner at all. For he himself had done it through Satsuki, so technically it was Akashi’s plan to have them all eat together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While it also had been Satsuki’s doing, in turn Akashi had kept texting Satsuki to watch Kuroko and check his messages, thus resulting in this group dinner instead of Midorima’s desired one on one date with Kuroko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table was silent, until Kuroko decides to get up from his seat and had an unusual expression on his face, as his eyebrows started to turn downwards and he knew that Akashi wouldn’t accept anyone else being with Kuroko, especially Midorima out of all of them, as Midorima was the only one gutsy enough to stand up against Akashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Akashi-kun. This dinner was supposed to be for all of us to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima doesn’t hear the rest of Kuroko’s words as he feels his entire body start to freeze, his eyes are starting to blur even though he has his glasses on, the last thing he sees is Kise and Aomine yelling and throwing themselves towards Midorima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it goes black, Midorima doesn’t wake up, his entire being feels like it had been yanked out of his body, it didn’t bring any pain but the sensation of it only made Midorima feel like he’s died for some odd reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t understand that once he woke up, he’d have fluffy blonde hair that was trimmed neatly on his head, that his height would have decreased by a few inches, not only that but his body weight would be thinner than it should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, and that he wasn’t in Tokyo, he was in Miyagi. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos appreciated, as i'm quite unsure of how to write midorima and tsukishima but I am challenging myself to get out of my comfort zone as I need more practice for my other stories, thank you for reading as always.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>